monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The New Ghoul at School
Hey everyone, this is the first Welcome to Monster High! chapter! I hope you like it! Chapter 1 *Witchia's P.O.V* I just stepped in Monster High and I already hate it! All these monsters around me looks like a bunch of trashcans and no one would even bother to look at me for a second. I'll show them what happens when Witchia Night gets ignored! I took out my wand from inside my boot and pointed it to the lights' switcher. Then, I nodded my wand at it and suddenly, all the lights turn off. I put my wand by in my boot and made my way across the hallway, overhearing the monsters saying that the electricity cut off. Just when I got in class, the lights turned on. I walked to a empty seat in the last row and placed my books infront of me. The class started and the teacher was talking about....um....I don't know! He said something about spoons! But the next thing I knew was that a guy's hair was on fire, his eyes were blank and he was staring at me. When the teacher turned around to write on the chalk board, I slapped him hard on the cheek. "Ouuuuucccchhhh!" he yelled as he rubbed his cheek. "Heath! Do you want to share with us what you're saying 'Ouuuuccchhhh!' about or you would just like to get detention!?" the teacher scolded at him. "No...But she slapped me!" the guy told the teacher, pointing at me. I pretended to make the teacher beileve me by doing a confused face, shruging my shoulder and saying: "Me? What did I do? I was just watching the teacher write the examples on the board! That's all!" I actually said it in an innocent and sweet voice. "Heath, you have detention today after school!" the teacher told him. "Yes, sir...." the guy said. Then I smirked at him with an evil look on my face. The bell rang and everyone dashed out of class, inculding me. So.....Getting someone in detention, check. I went over to my locker and tried to open it. It doesn't want to open, so I decided to use my wand but before anything happens, a guy came from behind me and opened it for me. I turned around to see a guy wearing sunglasses and having a chain around his neck. "Thanks." I said as I opened my locker and put my books in it. "No problem. I'm Deuce." he said. "I'm Witchia." I said, slamming my locker shut. "So.....I'll see you around." he said walking away, waving his hand. "Bye?" I mumbled, waving my hand back. Ok....so, meeting a guy is checked. I wanted to wash my hands before I go to the next class so when I reached the girls' restroom, I saw a werewolf and a vampire. I went to a sink and started to rinse my hands. "Hey, you're new here, right?" the werewolf asked me. "Yeah, I am. My name is Witchia." I answered her as I dried up my hands. "I'm Clawdeen and this is my friend, Draculaura." she said. "Hi!" the vampire said, "Uh, Clawdeen, is my lipstick good?" "Yeah, it is. Come on, lets go to class." Clawdeen said to Draculaura, walking out of thr restroom. Making atleast 2 friends, check. After class, I made my way to the creeperteria and got my food. I sat alone on a table just when a guy came towards me and asked: "Um...May I sit here?" "Oh, yeah. You can, it's ok." I answered him. He sat down and told me: "I'm Jackson. What's your name?" "I'm Witchia, nice to meet you." I said. "Nice to meet you, too." he said. Meeting another guy, check. It looks like the first day of school went just fine. The End! THE END! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! :P MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC)User:MonsterGirl2002 Category:Fanfiction